Samus vs Deadpool
Samus vs Deadpool is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-sixth OMM. Description Metroid vs Marvel! Well, mercenaries and bounty hunters have always been the rave. But who collects the winners share of the purse? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Research Facility (Smash Bros. Brawl) Samus kicked down the grate in the vents, and sneaked down into the room. She looked around, making sure her cover was in tact. The door opened, as a ROB Sentry patrolled inside. Samus wisely flipped inside the nearest crate, tucking herself inside. That was when suddenly, Deadpool barged in and began gunning down the ROB Sentry. "Bang bang bang! There you go, Samus! Come out of hiding!" the mercenary instructed. Samus stepped out, her Plasma Pistol armed. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! "Now, if you could just give up then, after I collect the reward money, maybe we can grab a drink!" Deadpool asked, as he opened fire. Samus used her zero suit's nimbleness, evading the bullets before using her Plasma Whip to rip Deadpool's gun out of his hand. She then fired a stunning shot at the mercenary. Deadpool shrugged off the attack, and delivered a series of kicks, and then a wicked right hand. Samus back flipped away, this time coming down with a stomping kick. Deadpool showed off his own acrobatics, dodging to a side. "That all?" Samus mocked, flicking her pistol up, and catching it. She then put her boot right into Deadpool's mouth, knocking him against the wall. Deadpool frowned, and armed himself with his sword. He scored several slashes on Samus' chest and back. Then, with a kick, he sent her crashing through the door and into the line of sight of many ROBs. She quickly opened fire, rushing a way through the robotic line of defence. Deadpool pursued, cutting ROBs down for fun. "If this was Ultimate, I'd probably have an unfair Final Smash about now!" he realised, before throwing the sword after Samus, the handle clocking Samus on the back of the neck. Samus came down like a ton of bricks, skidding across the floor. Deadpool then leapt up, and went to drive the blade through Samus' back. "AETHER!" he cried, but as he came down Samus' plasma whip shot up, and coiled around his neck. With a tug, Deadpool landed face first on the floor, and with a swift thrusting kick, Deadpool dropped to the floor, unconscious. KO! Samus then went hunting for her Power Suit as the ROBs grabbed Deadpool and dumped him off the side of the floating island. Samus walked into a room. Wait. Was that a Pikachu? It was! And he was in pain! Conclusion This melee's winner is: Samus Aran!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2019 Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Metroid vs Marvel Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees